Night Light
by Labrynth
Summary: Friends, partners, occasionally lovers.


"I can't sleep."

His words were quiet and she offered no verbal answer, instead reaching behind her to pull the covers back and scooting forward so he had room.

Saying nothing, he slid into bed behind her, pressing himself against her as arms went around her to draw her body close. She was warm from sleep and he snuggled closer, face buried against her neck. Fingers twined together with his where they rested around her waist, resting against her belly.

Natasha didn't ask questions. Didn't prod. She understood his need to feel that warm body pressed against his. To feel another life against him that wasn't judging. Didn't require anything from him. Nothing except just to be him.

A soft murmur of contentment from her and a soft sigh as he settled in, one arm breaking away from her just long enough to drag the blankets over himself so his butt wasn't hanging out.

The t shirt she was wearing was soft with age and he wouldn't be surprised if it were one of his old ones. Citrus, the underlying scent that was just her, wrapped around him, making him relax even more.

"OK?" she asked sleepily, fingers squeezing his. He could either give an explanation or not. Either way she wouldn't demand anything. Wouldn't expect anything from him. She'd crawled into bed with him the same way on more than one occasion and he'd offered her exactly the same.

"Am now," came his soft reply. Another sound, this one of acceptance. Shifting, she settled against him so they were pressed together tightly. This was what he needed. A balm against the non physical abrasions, lacerations and bruises. Tasha always had that effect on him.

His body began to feel heavy and weightless at the same time as sleep stole over him. Her breathing was already deep and even, completely nonplussed by his appearance or his need to be here, she was already asleep again. Tightening his hold on her ever so much more he felt himself slip over the edge of oblivion.

Her body told her a few hours had passed since he found his way to her bed. There was still no light coming from around the blinds, but it was probably close. He was still pressed against her, their hands linked, exactly as they had fallen asleep. He was warm and she would have snuggled closer if she could have to feel his body heat against her. They way they fitted together though, there wasn't any extra space to take.

When she shifted slightly he stirred just enough to ask, "Nat?" A sigh was her response and he fell back asleep without any further questions. A smile into her pillow, his steady breath against her neck.

No, she hadn't slept long, but it was more solid than anything she'd had in weeks.

Almost as if sensing her mind beginning to spin, he squeezed his arms around her, face inching closer until he placed a kiss to the back of her neck.

He didn't need to say anything, he wasn't even awake to know he was doing it. Maybe in that twilight stage of not awake but not asleep. But they had been around each other long enough for her to understand anyway.

Eyes fluttered slightly as she relaxed once again, working at shutting her brain off. At least until morning.

When she woke again the sun had risen, but she couldn't tell how far from the light seeping in around the blinds. His hand was under her shirt now, drawing lines along her skin with a calloused finger. From her navel moving up, sliding between her beasts, then back down. The pattern varied every time but remained slow, steady. Pulling her awake bit by little bit. It wasn't until he sensed she was fully awake that his fingers changed, now moving to slide over, around or close to a nipple on either side. A leisurely tease he knew would get her attention.

Not until her body began to respond to his touch did he start to dip lower. First, fingers gliding along a hip before rising. Another trip and this time it dipped to slide across her ass then to the crease where curve met leg. Again moving right back up.

Trying to roll over so she could face him, he didn't move so she could. Instead he kissed the back of her neck with a sound that was an admonishment. The shift meant he could no longer access her back so his hand moved forward instead on the next lap to draw circles blow her belly button, skimming the line where panties would be if she were wearing any. Each time he dropped a little lower but never quite reached the pay off.

Frustration drew a growl from her throat and he laughed, lips meeting her shoulder. "So impatient," he chastised, fingers never becoming still.

Before she could reply those long fingers found what they were looking for and a soft gasp of surprise was his reward. Circling her most sensitive area before rising once again.

This time the sound sounded like his name. Teeth grazed her neck and she shuddered. This slow build was something only he was allowed to do. And he knew it. Which meant he would milk it for all it was worth.

"Are you wet?" his voice rumbled in her ear just before a finger plunged in to her. She whimpered, her hand going to his. "Mmm, look at that, you are. That's my girl." One finger became two with her own touching the back of his hand, not restraining him, just feeling him touch her. Wetness as they stopped plundering her to inch up. Circling, rubbing, he teased her. Her own hand rode his, following his motions. When he dove into her once again her hand clenched against his wrist.

Her body was on fire. The muscles of his chest and abdomen pressed against her and she wanted to feel them over her, pressing her into the mattress. Feel his weight on her.

Death grip on his wrist didn't stop him, but when she struggled to roll over he rose up and pressed against her, shifting her forward against his hand and into the bed.

"No ma'am," he laughed against her ear. "Not yet."

There was no struggle when his hips pressed against hers, the length of him firm against her skin. Letting go of him, both hands gripped the sheets while he worked her. Movements still steady, still creating a slow build low in her belly. He was mostly over her now, his muscular body heavy but welcome.

Lips parted in a gasp as it started and he pressed against her more, his voice in her ear urging her on. "Come on Tasha. All the way..." Her breaths were small, ragged. "Come on baby."

When she released he felt the rush of wet warmth against his hand and grinned. "There it is. That's it..." more words of encouragement as the second wave hit her.

Part of him wanted to taste her like this, knowing exactly how her exact flavor would taste on his tongue and how it would change with each orgasm. A greater part of him wanted to lose himself in her for a while though and it was that part that won out.

Hand left her most intimate areas and he rolled her back onto her side, arm hooking under her leg to bring it up. When he entered her, Clint found her wet and welcome and warm. A little cry of pleasure as he filled her and he paused, savoring the feeling. Once more her hand met his after following his arm, fingers linking together as he held her there, refusing to move for a moment, simply feeling her around him. Her body chasing away the demons he held in his. At least for a little while.

Just like everything else, movement was slow, steady, taking the time to savor the way she felt. Nibbling her neck, knowing just where he needed to bite, to kiss, letting her sounds of desire fill him, slide into the empty spaces inside of him the way he filled her.

When he felt himself growing close, he nipped her ear and whispered, "I want to feel you come around me."

Her fingers squeezed his before she let go, hand moving down, circling herself.

Deliberate movements, refusing to be rushed, Clint felt the release growing, tightening his body.

Tasha felt it too and when he started to jerk she spasmed around him urging his own release without words. Her name was a grunt in her ear as he lost control, her own shudders more than he could take.

When they were finished he let go of her leg, wrapping his arms around her as he had when he climbed into bed with her, pulling her tight against him. Unwilling to leave her in any way just yet, he nuzzled the spot where neck met shoulder.

"I don't want to go anywhere yet." It was a confession.

"You don't have to," was her answer.

Sleep danced on the edges of his awareness and he smiled against her. Sometimes the longing and loneliness built to the breaking point. Stressing all the things that held a person together. Until those things wouldn't hold together any more.

Few would understand their relationship. Hell maybe neither one of them understood it themselves. It was something that couldn't be named. It was more than friendship. More than any kind of romantic pining. It was a true connection that ran deeper than anything either had ever known.

There was acceptance on a level that no one else could provide to either of them. A level of trust that was never attained elsewhere. An affirmation that the person they each were was enough. Nothing else needed or wanted.

In the quiet reaches of the morning he had reached out and she had answered. This time it was physical. Next time it may be something as simple as a cup of coffee. Or a tin of her favorite tea. Or a quiet moment where one of them knew exactly the right words to say.

Both of them were content with this. No titles needed, anything between them that needed to be named.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair as her body relaxed against him. Sleep once again crawling over them.

"I know," she answered.

His smile was felt and he inched her just a bit closer before letting go of his own awareness.


End file.
